


i'm afraid i might die for you now

by zaynsteenyknees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i didn't mean for it to happen, just a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/zaynsteenyknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis knew everything when it came to harry, and harry knew everything when it came to louis. it’s been that way ever since the two started dating freshmen year, and if you asked either of them, that’s the way it would be forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm afraid i might die for you now

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be fluffy and about prom and stuff. it didn't happen that way. (still don't own one direction, so sad.) there is an obscene about of dialogue i don't know why it just happened.  
> title from keaton henson's 10am gare du nord

_first day:_

“harry, take that thing off of your beautiful head.”

“lou, it looks fine. let’s go, we’ll be late.”

“no, no i’ve let you make too many poor fashion choices this summer, this is the end of the road, young harold.”

“that’s uncalled for, my fashion choices are anything but poor, and ‘m not even that young”

but it wasn’t. louis had to put up with harry’s ridiculous fashion choices for three years now, and he wasn’t starting his senior year with a boyfriend wearing an american flag wrapped around his head (even if he did look unbelievably hot).

“fine, but i get to wear it on the weekends, deal?” harry offered.

“if that’s the only way for you to take it off right now, then deal.”

“love you, baby.”

“yeah, yeah. we’ve gotta get to school. can’t be late on the first day.”

with that louis dragged harry to his car. the ride went fairly well, seeing as how louis only had to change the radio station three times when harry tried to play his ‘i’m a sad hipster’ music.

*

“louis,” harry whined (again), “he’s awful. i’m going to fail senior year. i’m not going to get into college. will you still love me when i have to live in a cardboard box?”

“harold, you are being overdramatic. also, it’s your fault for taking ap bio your senior year. you should have listened to me and taking envi sci, but no someone had to go and flaunt their intelligence.”

“not flaunting anything,” harry said with a frown.

“oh stop your moping, i was just kidding, y’big baby. you are my very smart and very sexy boyfriend who i love very much, happy?”

“m’happy. now tell me, ‘bout your first day.”

“s’alright, don’t plan on trying too much. it’s senior year, y’know.”

“yeah i know, lou, but you should try.”

“harry, i love you, but we’re not having this conversation right now, okay? overall, it was a good first day, much like all the rest. now i just wanna kiss you, is that alright.”

“s’arlight.”

_homecoming:_

“lou, do we even like football?”

“i didn’t know we collectively shared thoughts now, but i do, yes”

“it’s cold and i wanna stay home and cuddle and kiss you and cuddle and kiss you some more.”

“you can cuddle and kiss me at the football game, okay?”

“fine, m’only doing this because i love you or something like that.”

“yeah, yeah something like that.”

*

“that’s called a touchdown, babe.”

“oh shut up, i know that. ‘m not stupid.”

louis laughed at the stupid little adorable frown that dawned harry’s face. if louis was being completely honest he only teased harry because of that face, but he would never let harry know that. (if harry was being honest, he already knew the reason.)

“yes mister ap calc, i know.”

harry hated when louis did this, but he didn’t say anything, neither of them did. harry hated when louis put himself down, but harry quickly learned not to say anything because it was a fight neither of them could win.

“m’ cold, lou.”

“come ‘ere, then.”

harry nestled into louis’s arms, and everything was alright again. (he made a mental note: maybe football isn’t all that bad after all.)

*

“i had fun, babe.”

“m’glad. i knew you would like it.”

and he did. louis knew everything when it came to harry, and harry knew everything when it came to louis. it’s been that way ever since the two started dating freshmen year, and if you asked either of them, that’s the way it would be forever.

“i don’t like football. i like you. i like you a lot.”

“i happen to like you too.”

_exams:_

“you gotta study, lou. these exams are important. if you study for half an hour we can cuddle for ten, okay?”

“styles, if you want me to study you have to put more on the table than cuddling.”

harry mocked offence, but due to his awful acting skills a grin broke out on his face a moment later.

“blow job?”

“that’s more like it, babe”

harry just laughed, but he would do anything for louis if it meant he would study. he would do anything for louis, just because it was for louis. and even though louis didn’t want to study, he needed to, and it was harry’s job to look out for him. (well, harry might have made it his job to care for louis, but that didn’t really matter. harry was going to care for louis until they were old in gray, and that was a promise.)

*

“now if only that happened every time i studied” louis said as his breath evened out.

“it can, you know”

“eager. i like it.”

harry hit him across the chest, but it was true. he was eager. they both were. sometimes louis swore harry was the only other person in the world. (and to louis, harry was the only thing in the whole world that mattered regardless.)

harry wished he could fix all of louis’s problems with kisses and cuddles, and blow jobs too if that’s what it took, but harry was scared. he knew he couldn’t fix louis that way, and he knew he couldn’t talk to louis about this, because louis wasn’t broken per say, but harry wanted him to feel just as great as he was. he wanted louis to reach his potential and so studying was filled with a lot more blow jobs than necessary(louis asked who determined the required number of blow jobs that were ‘necessary’. harry said he didn’t know. louis said that was okay.)

*

“and i got an 95 on my bio exam, lou! i thought i failed. i still don’t even understand how i did it.”

“because you’re smart, babe. that’s how.”

harry wanted to argue, but he didn’t because he felt smart today, too.

“how d’you do?”

“i passed.”

“grades, lewis. i want to know the grades. were all the blow jobs worth it or not?”

“well worth it, harold, and you know it. but i got a 90 for european history, 88 for stats, 86 for stats and envi sci, 85 for ap huge, and an 81 for french.”

“lou, babe, that’s amazing. i’m so proud of you.”

and harry was proud of him. all he wanted to do was kiss louis forever, and he was pretty sure he could if louis didn’t stop him when he went to connect their lips.

“what’s wrong? why are y’stopping me?”

“don’t lie to me, harry. don’t say you’re proud of me. your lowest grade was a fucking 95 and you’re proud of me.”

louis didn’t want to sound harsh. he didn’t even want to say this in the first place. harry sighed. he knew this fight was coming. ever since the two had started applying to colleges, they knew this fight was coming. (but neither were ready for it.)

“i am proud of you, louis. what i got on my exams don’t matter. lou, you did such a good job, such a fucking good job. i’m proud of you. m’always proud of you.”

“harry-“

“no listen to me. you, are the most important thing to me, and you are smart and you are beautiful and i love you, and i am proud because for once you finally put effort into you work, louis. for once you thought you were worth putting effort into something, and that makes me so unbelievably happy because you are worth everything, louis, everything.”

harry was crying, and he wiped his tears because this wasn’t about him. he needed to comfort louis, right now.

“don’t cry, babe. i didn’t want to make you cry.”

“m’ not crying”

“harry, i can see the tears. you can’t lie at this point.”

“fine, m’crying, but it’s only because i love you and i want you to be as proud of youself as i am, okay lou, you deserve it.”

“okay.”

and that wasn’t enough for harry, but it would do for now.

_graduation:_

“this is it, lou.”

“this is it.”

“how d’you feel?”

“good, really fucking good. glad for this all to be over. you?”

“me too. it was good though, right?”

“high school? yeah as good as it can be, i suppose. i mean, i had you.”

“you’re being a sap. this is a first.”

“it’s going to be a last if you act like that.”

“okay, i’ll stop. i want you to cry at our wedding.”

“oh, who says i’m marrying you, curly?”

“you, actually.”

“yeah, yeah, get your cap on. we’ve got a graduation to go to.”

*

“we did it.”

and harry didn’t even cry. (well, that’s kind of a lie, but louis didn’t see, so harry didn’t cry.) and louis couldn’t stop smiling because they did it. high school was over, and he and harry were going to college not even ten minutes away from each other. (louis could thank harry for that because if he didn’t make louis apply to some college he never had heard of louis would probably be going to a state school hundreds of miles away from the love of his life, but harry took care of it. harry always took care of it for louis.)

“i love you”

“i love you too, babe.”

(and that’s the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> lots of things i want to be there aren't. the ending sucks, and the beginning and the middle too. (sorry for the overuse of the word 'blow job' i don't know what else to tell you.) i hope you liked it. still trying to figure out how to write something decent.


End file.
